


We’re Stardust, You and I

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plantboy!Phil, Spaceboy!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Daniel and Prince Philip have a beautiful night</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re Stardust, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have jumped on this bandwagon late...oops  
> [There is art for this fic!](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
> Find more phandom little plop drabbles [here!](http://phandomlittlepop.tumblr.com/)

Prince Phil Lester was attending a ball with his parents when he decided wandering the garden filled with beautiful flowers, was a better way to spend his evening. He took his time inspecting each plant closely, and admiring each one's beauty. He found a dead rose and touched it, watching it bloom under his fingertips. 

“That’s beautiful,” he heard someone whisper in awe. He turned around quickly and saw a boy with chocolate brown hair in a black suit approaching him. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly.

“I’m not scared,” Phil said, stepping towards the boy. He took a step back. “You’re the one that’s scared.”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“I’m not,” he said, firmly now. “I just wanted to look at the stars,” he mumbled.

“There’s nothing interesting about space,” Phil said.

The boy gasped, “But space is the most wonderful thing. Let me show you.” He took Phil’s arm, and he finally noticed a small planet on the back of the boy's hand. His own symbol was a daisy in full bloom.

They reached the middle of the garden which was empty and illuminated by lanterns. They laid down next to each other on the soft grass, and the boy took his hand. Phil recognized the gesture and knew he was going to share his power. Phil retracted his hand quickly. “Wait,” he said, “I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Prince Daniel, but call me Dan. Now give me your hand,” he said. 

Phil moved his palm forward and intertwined their fingers and closed his eyes. He felt himself floating, a weightless feeling he had never felt before.

“Open your eyes,” Dan said in his ear. 

Phil opened them and found himself on a pristine planet filled with every plant he could ever imagine. He looked up and saw that there was no atmosphere and he felt up close to the moon he saw, and a star twinkling behind it. It was then that he realized that Dan had his arms wrapped around his waist and was waiting for his reaction. He decided that he rather liked the feeling of his arms on his body, and chose not to comment. Instead he reached out and touched the blossoms on a cherry tree.

“What is this place?” Phil wondered out loud.

Dan rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder. “The universe is infinite, anywhere you can think of, we can go,” he said.

Phil entertained the idea, but decided it was better not to use this boy to wander the galaxy. Instead, he took Dan’s hand from around his waist and dragged him to look at more plants.

They wandered through the planet some more when Dan suddenly let go of Phil’s hand. “Wait here,” he said and ran off.

Phil felt lonely. He didn’t belong here, and he felt out of place. He sat under a tree and caressed the grass, watching it brown, and then reviving it again and again.

He heard rustling and Dan was back, holding something behind his back. “I have something for you,” he said, dropping down to Phil’s level. He brought his hands in front of him and revealed a shining crown. Phil moved closer and noticed they were hundreds of little stars.

“I don’t know what to say,” Phil said, choked up. “This is the most precious thing that anyone’s ever given me.”

“Let me put it on you,” Dan chuckled. Phil felt his hair ruffle, but no weight was added to his head. “You look beautiful,” the boy murmured, flushing a deep red.

“I need to make you a crown too,” Phil said. He stood up, leaving Dan sitting under the tree, and picked the prettiest pink and yellow flowers he could find and weaved them into a crown. He came back and found Dan right where he left him.

“It looks so nice,” Dan said, eyeing the crown in Phil’s hands.

Phil didn’t say anything as he kneeled down and placed the crown gently on the Dan’s hair. “There,” he said, “now we’re both wearing crowns.”

Dan reached over and brushed a hair away from Phil’s face. “Thank you.”

He retracted his hand but Phil caught it, holding it to his cheek. Dan took in a breath as Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dan’s. It was a small peck, but Dan used his free hand to grasp Phil’s back, pulling him close again.

Phil’s eyes fluttered shut as Dan’s lips met his. They moved slowly, moving their lips carefully together, and breathing softly into each other’s open mouths. 

When they both tired, they sat with their heads close together, and Phil ran his fingers against Dan’s jaw, admiring the boy from up close.

“I lied, Phil,” Dan whispered, pressing his nose to Phil’s. “The most wonderful thing isn't space, it's you.”

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my [beta](http://phandomestic.tumblr.com/) and [doodler](http://septembrerain.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com/post/148763456472/title-were-stardust-you-and-i-drabbler)


End file.
